Not So Scary - Springtrap X OC
by Aero Warriors
Summary: "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." Or so the location seemed. For a young trainee working for Fazbear's Fright named Renata Turance, this place may not seem so sunshine-and-lollipops. And another thing: They've found one. A real one. Rated K for moderate language.
1. A Visitor

**Summary** : _"_ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." Or so the location seemed. For a young trainee working for Fazbear's Fright named Renata Turance, this place may not seem so sunshine-and-lollipops. 30 years later, she is sent to this place to salvage for Fazbear's Fright… but what could she find? An unexpected survivor, an odd friendship, and a fire.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't Five Nights at Freddy's.

* * *

 **Renata Turance's PoV**

I hissed as I made my way through the broken down wreckage that was supposedly "FredBear's Family Diner", or so the company that I was working for called it. "This place _reeks_." I scowled, gripping my flashlight with trembling hands. The thin beam of light revealed things that only disgusted me further: the horrible yellow shade of the entire establishment, the spitting, crackling wires that swung from the ceiling like an animatronic someone had told me about, the complete disarray further. I marched in angrily, my brown locks swinging against my back as I walked about. Spotting a doorway, I headed cautiously in, then instantly regretted it as an incredibly foul odor hit my nostrils. " _Shit_!" I swore as I covered my nose in disgust. I fervently looked around, then gaped in shock as something caught my eye. Attempting to keep the damn flashlight still with my spastic hands, I crept closer.

It was an _animatronic_.

As I stood there, my eyes bulging at the sight, I noticed something else. It appeared to be slumped over in such a way that I couldn't help but say it was in the _fetal_ position- as though it was a corpse flung against the wall and left there, unattended, forgotten. The only way I couldn't say that was the rabbit-like ears bent over its forehead.

And while I was still looking at it, sure I'd gone mad, the being's eyes flickered open to my absolute disbelief. Before I could react, I was forced against the wall by bulky, strong hands that clenched around my shoulders. I squealed in terror like a pig, and I watched with terrified eyes as the animatronic peered at me through silver orbs. Its fur a horrible shade of cadmium like the rest of this place, its mouth ripped open to a permanent smile, wires springing out of it… I couldn't tell if I'd sleep again. Suddenly, I was let go, and I tumbled onto the floor, panting, as the thing bent down onto the ground before me.

" _Wh-why are y-you scared_?" it said, tilting its head. I managed to turn my head upwards to face it, and for some reason, I felt like this… whatever it was called, _didn't_ intend to kill me.

 **Springtrap's PoV**

I paused, my animatronic feet clanking on the stale ground of FredBear's Family Diner, as I looked at the being in front of me, collapsed onto the floor, its eyes wide and full of what I assumed to be fear. I felt (though I'm not sure exactly how) a bit guilty, and I stroked the back of her head as gently as I could with my huge, robotic hands. She shuddered. " _W-what's your name_?" I queried when I didn't get a reply.

"R-enata Turance," she said, wavering a little. She still shivered in terror. I felt sad, I didn't mean to scare her, however I did. I blinked once, then said, basically from programming, " _M-my name i-is Springtrap_." She managed to look at me in the eyes, and she slowly stopped spasming, but I was pretty sure she still felt uneasy. I gently lifted her up with one hand, which made her wince. Instantly, I said, " _Y-you okay_?" "Yes," she said indifferently. Not that it had much of an effect on me. " _W-why are y-you here? C-certainly not to see m-me_."

She glanced away. "I'm part of this place. Fazbear's Fright. They told me to come and salvage anything from here."

I hissed. " _S-so you came to f-ind something from a p-place that was here m-more than 30 years ago? T-that's what you wanted_?" I didn't know why I was mad, but I was. It was pointless, coming back to this empty place, when you could barely find anything. She flinched, backing away, staring back at me. I saw the tears threatening to spill in her eyes, and I felt awful. Why take it out on her?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm broke, and I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to come back, but I did. Because of Fazbear's Fright… and…" I stared at her, flabbergasted, as she started to sob, quick, choking breaths, burying her face in her hands, shoulders hunched. I walked over to her, and she jolted, but I put my arms around her as gently as I could, the only thing I knew of that might help. She pressed her face into my ragged shoulder and gradually quieted down.

What was this feeling I had at that point? It felt warm, like my servos were gently whirring within me, well-oiled and moving as they were meant to. But at the same time, it was hard, defensive and strong, like the metal plating covering my delicate circuit boards. And it felt… good. Better than anything I'd felt before.

But I had yet to find out what it was.


	2. The Voice

**(** Hi guys! I'm so glad you all enjoy my writing- even though I've neglected to upload lately. Just a note, I probably won't upload till a few days after the last, since writing this is no picnic. But I really am glad that you like my work! Bye! ^^)

 **Renata Terence's POV**

I had let out a lot of energy crying out, so I just sat there numbly with Springtrap beside me. My shoulders were tense and hunched forward, so Springtrap rubbed them as gently as he could. Slowly I felt better, my stiff muscles relaxing gradually. Still, there was this dull ache of sadness that couldn't be erased from me.

I slowly lifted my head and I saw that the clock was nearing the point where I would return to Fazbear's Fright. I looked back at the animatronic, who simply gazed back at me with those unsettling silvery eyes. Finally, I sat up straighter, and adjusted my glasses, which had nearly slid off in the wake of my tears. I still could taste the bitter tang of them in my mouth. I was pretty certain my face was entirely flushed, even more so from embarrassment.

"I have to go now," I told Springtrap, but my voice was hoarse from the tears. He simply looked at me with those silver eyes that continued to unnerve me at every glance. I reached out one hand to stroke his shoulder, and he caught it, giving it a gentle squeeze. He studied me with an unreadable look.

" _I k-know_ ," he said calmly, as though this wasn't new to him. " _T-the nightg-guards a-always seemed to l-leave a-t this ti-me._ " But I swore I could see a glint of regret in his eyes, and he watched me with no attempt to keep me here. I wanted to stay here, but my boss would be angry with me- I was quite certain. He was mad enough with me for the past few days, and I didn't want to enrage him further.

"Bye, Springtrap," I whispered.

Then I walked out the door.

* * *

Clutching my velvet sweater, I made a mad dash down the road, puffing lightly as my breaths came out as white clouds of smoke in the cold winter. I was already shivering, for the poor air conditioning in the diner I had been in had made the place stifling warm. My handbag swinging against my hip and tripping my swift legs, I continued to run. I swiftly glanced down at my watch, and I jolted, seeing the time for my arrival swiftly ticking away.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit-" I gasped as I made a sharp turn around a corner. "Don't be late!" I spotted the building, a few blocks ahead, and I stopped only to wait anxiously for the blinking traffic lights to let me pass.

"Daris! Daris-" I yelled out my boss' name as I bursted into the decrepit building that was Fazbear's Fright. I paused, clutching my chest, as I fervently looked about the dark establishment. Since the building was as dark as could be, I couldn't see his figure, nor any sight of a person here. Instead of my terror, I felt angry. Angry for no reason. But I was.

I marched over to the desktop, and glared at the phone. I clicked in my boss' number, and I felt my fury envelop me as no sort of message came from the other end. Not even a message telling me where he was. I slammed down the receiver, then marched over to a corner and slunk down, numb as could be, not even being able to let out the water burning at the back of my sockets.

"Help me…" I whispered.

 **Springtrap's PoV**

I stared in the direction of which Renata had left, watching the door swing shut. I slowly turned my gaze away from the doorway, and yet I felt hollow, nothing but this strange feeling clashing with sadness. _It was her time to go anyway_ , I told myself firmly. _She said so myself. You know that they never stay for long._ But the feeling still ached within, and I couldn't make it leave.

I fiddled with my animatronic fingers, twiddling them this way and that, upturning them and inspecting them, finding nothing but the dirt and slowly rotting fabric that enveloped the endoskeleton. I looked around the depressingly empty place, without anything to interact with.

 _Help me…_

I jolted, hearing that single voice. I quickly looked around, looking for a source. But nothing. Nothing that could've produced it.

And yet…

It sounded like Renata.

Slowly I stood up, and I looked at the solitary light that came from a lightbulb. I thought of Renata again, and I felt the emotion I had when I hugged her. And I knew… that I had to help her somehow. And then I said…

" _I'm here._ "

 _For you._


End file.
